The Mask
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Harry doesnt know who the passionate boy he met at the ball was because his face was hidden behind a mask. Will his lover ever reveal himself? Hp/? WARNING SLASH. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Mask**

**Characters: HP/DM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, Hogwarts and everything but the idea.**

"Really Harry, you should just ask someone, get everyone off your back." Hermione flipped a page in her huge book and looked up, "Figuratively speaking that is."

"Got that Hermione. But there really isn't anyone I'm all that interested in." Harry sighed, spinning his wand and having bubbles come out.

"Mate, half the school would be willing to go with you. Just pick someone." Ron sighed, reaching across the table to brush the hair away from Hermione's face, which earned him a small smile from Hermione.

Harry tried not to sigh in aggravation, "Haven't you listened to me? I'm not interested in anyone."

"Well then don't complain about the hoards of girls following you around." His bushy haired friend snapped.

This time a sigh did come out of Harry's mouth. He laid his head down on his arms and scowled. Ever since Dumbledore had announced that on Halloween they would be having a masquerade ball, girls of every year and of varying attractiveness had been following him around, badgering him about who he was going to ask to go with him.

He hadn't found anyone interesting, or attractive enough to go with. He knew that each of them just wanted to go out with the Man who'd saved them all. It was rather annoying. Harry knew he should just ask someone to go, and then the hoards of girls would back off. But all his usual choices, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione all had someone to go with.

With another sigh, Harry gathered his books and shoved them into his bag. He stood, "I'll see you guys later in the common room." And he left without another word.

Unfortunately he'd only gotten a few floors up before a group of girls spotted him and began to not-so discreetly follow him. With a loud groan Harry bolted up the next flight of stairs and hurriedly walked three times in front of a blank wall. A door appeared and he bolted into the room of requirement.

The room was small, with a small fireplace, a large couch and a small table with a bottle of firewhiskey and a book with detailed stories about quidditch matches. He sighed happily and picked up the bottle and the book and brought them back to the couch with him.

He took a long swig off the bottle and opened the book, his throat burning from the whiskey.

Harry hadn't gotten very far into the book when the door opened; a tall, thin figure threw himself inside and then slammed the door shut with a curse. With an amused eyebrow raised Harry watched the boy push back his white blonde hair and then turn.

When the boy saw Harry sitting on the couch, he cursed and buried his hand in his pocket, pulling out his wand. Harry rolled his eyes, "Relax Malfoy. I'm not looking for a duel; I'd kick your ass anyway so it would be rather pointless.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry but lowered his wand, "You wish Potter. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Hiding from persistent girls, isn't it obvious. What're you doing in here?" Harry grinned and took another swig off of the bottle.

"Is that firewhiskey?" When Harry nodded, Malfoy moved closer to the couch. Harry held it out for him and the other boy took it with a grateful sigh, "Oh, I suppose I'm here for the same reason."

Harry wasn't all that surprised; besides himself Malfoy was the most eligible bachelor. He'd grown up a lot in their seven years at Hogwarts, grown taller, leaner, his blonde hair had grown out a bit, and his bony structure had grown into a rather sophisticated and elegant profile. And it did help that he was filthy rich, in high society and even though Harry hated to admit it, he was charming and flirtatious and rather brilliant.

With a sigh, Harry shook his head, "Girls."

"I quite agree, Potter." Malfoy said as though he didn't like the fact that he agreed with Harry about something. "I don't understand why they think they all have rights to me, I bet you understand that don't you Potter. I've seen those groups of girls following you around, why don't you just ask someone?"

"I'm not interested in any of those girls."

"Oh no? Who are you interested in?"

"Why, are you going to use it against me once we leave this room?" Harry asked, his eyebrow rose when Malfoy snorted and dropped himself onto the opposite end of the couch, the bottle of whiskey hanging loosely in his hand.

"No. I won't use it against you." Malfoy shrugged out of his robes and shrugged again, "You know I think we've grown out of this hexing each other, and ruining each other's lives every chance we have, don't you? I mean were adults don't you think we should act like it?"

"Are you proposing a true Malfoy?"

With a charming laugh, Draco nodded, "I suppose you could say that."

Harry though for a long moment and then a grin broke out across his face. He was having the oddest day, with all the girls chasing him and now he was here, talking about a truce with his up to now rival, Draco Malfoy.

He reached out, his hand open. Draco looked taken aback, but put his hand in Harry's making them both shiver when a weird zap ran through them. "Okay, truce." Harry smirked.

"Well now that, that's done. Who are you interested in Potter." Malfoy stretched out on the couch, and had a curious smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Harry reached out for the whiskey and took a drink, "No one actually. Everyone here is rather dull and only interested in me because I'm the savior of the world." Harry snorted and took another drink.

"And because you're quite dashing." Malfoy said nonchalantly.

Harry blushed, "whatever…And you? Any lovely Slytherin chits you're interested in?"

"Heavens no. I've gone through all the girls in Slytherin; they're all rather dull as well."

"All the girls? Really?"

Malfoy laughed, "Yes Potter, all the girls."

"Blimey." Harry's eyes were wide; sure he'd heard that Malfoy was sexually driven and that he'd had a lot of sexual partners but all the girls in Slytherin. Okay he'd logically deduced that Malfoy had probably only been with the girls in the fifth year and up, but blimey that was still a lot of girls.

Malfoy laughed, "So how long are we going to hide in here?"

"I was thinking until dinner at least."

"You're really going to torture yourself by going into the great hall. You're braver than I am." Malfoy frowned when he realized he had actually complimented Harry.

For some reason that fact had an effect on Harry as well, he grinned and bit his lip, "Well then what are you going to do about dinner?"

"Kitchens of course."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, after all were not enemies anymore are we?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow at Harry. He pulled the bottle out of Harry's hand, "But you must stop drinking, you can't wander around the castle drunk."

"It would probably make dealing with all the girls easier." Harry shrugged.

"Nonetheless." Draco tucked the bottle on floor.

"You're so proper." Harry laughed, "Are you always like that?"

"Yes I am. Perhaps you should try it."Malfoy drawled.

"And ruin your idea of me as a rough, vulgar and hideous boy?" Harry chuckled, his head a little dizzy.

"I do not think you're vulgar or hideous."

Harry felt an odd sense of smugness at that statement, "Well, nice to know."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked, he stood and held out a hand to help Harry up, "Come along you drunkard."

Harry took Malfoy's hand, surprised at how soft and elegant the hand and fingers were, "I am not drunk." But he stood anyway and followed Malfoy out of the room of requirement.

*

"Harry where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Hermione said her face red.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry behind her, "I haven't, I mean you killed you know who, I think you can handle yourself around Hogwarts." But when Hermione narrowed her eyes at him he looked away.

"Oh Malfoy and I were hiding in the room of requirement, then we went to the kitchen to get dinner." Harry shrugged, waiting for their reactions.

Hermione's face fell into a shocked look and Ron looked outraged, "Malfoy? The room of requirement, the kitchens?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Harry collapsed into his favorite chair by the fireplace.

"But…But why?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"We were both hiding from fanatical girls. Plus we sort of, made a truce."

"A…A truce?" Hermione asked with a bemused look. She settled into the chair next to Harry and studied him closely.

"Yeah, we decided that we were way too old to act like the children we were when we met in Diagon Alley. And I mean after the war and everything, we aren't the same people." Harry flipped through his charms book, in an attempt to look like he was studying.

"Are you sure he isn't playing a trick on you Harry. Making you think you're not enemies anymore and then doing something dreadful?" Ron asked slowly, his knuckles Harry noticed were turning white on the grip he had on his wand.

"Of course I'm not completely sure that's what he's doing, but I'm willing to give him a chance."

"But why?" Ron sounded like he was getting mad.

"Because, Ron he's one of the few people who would understand what it's like to be me."

Ignoring Ron's wounded face was easier when Hermione spoke up, "That's quite true you know. He's famous because of his families' involvement in the war, he's very smart and he's incredibly handsome, as well. Girls treat him just like they treat you. So it's understandable that you both would understand each other so well."

Ron gave her a very thunderous scowl and stomped away. Both Harry and Hermione winced when they heard the door slam behind him. "Well perhaps I said too much…" Hermione said weakly, her eyes still on the path that Ron had taken.

"Perhaps?" Harry laughed once. "Bloody hell, it's not like Malfoy and I are best friends, we just don't want to hate each other anymore. What's so wrong with that?"

"He probably thinks that you will choose to be best friends with Malfoy." Hermione sighed and pulled his charms homework to her. "You misspelled…" And she listed off all the things he'd done wrong with his homework.

He blanked her out and thought about what Ron was thinking about his and Malfoy's relationship. Harry blushed at the thought of relationship and corrected himself, 'their friendship.' He didn't think that he and Malfoy would become a best friend that was just unlikely. But you never know they could become friends at least.

'We'll see…' Harry thought with a small smile.

*

Funnily enough, Harry and Malfoy actually met up in the room of requirement every other day. And soon they fell into a comfortable friendship, they could talk easily after the second time of getting together and they teased each other constantly and Harry was surprised that even though they argued, the arguments usually ended with them laughing.

"Draco stop hogging the firewhiskey, you prat." Harry laughed and threw the pillow at Draco.

Draco raised his wand and the pillow flew away from him, he took a drink off the bottle and then handed it to Harry. "The balls tomorrow. Still haven't picked anyone?"

"Nope. You?"

Draco sighed, "No… I mean I like someone but it is so not gonna happen so I'm not even considering asking."

Harry frowned and pushed back his hair, "Draco, if you like this person I'm sure they'll say yes. And if not then they're totally daffy."

Draco blushed, "We'll see."

With a laugh Harry took a drink off the bottle, "Draco you're blushing, you must like this girl."

A surprised look crossed over Draco's face, "Wha- Oh yeah… Whatever Harry."

"It's true Draco." Harry laughed, "I don't see why you don't just go for it. She's bound to adore you. You're funny, smart and sort of…dashing."

"Sort of? Well thanks." Draco stood, "I should be getting back to the common room. See you tomorrow at the ball?"

"Not sooner?" Harry asked standing too.

"I feel like I've been neglecting my friends, so no." Draco pulled on his cloak, "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you." Harry sighed and took a drink from the whiskey.

Draco smirked at him, "Don't get drunk. Bye!" And he left.

Harry sighed, feeling suddenly very alone. He put the bottle down and stretched out on the couch, still smelling the sweet, yet musky scent of Draco in the air. He wasn't excited about the ball. All the girls would stop following him and Draco around and he wondered if that would jeopardize their new found friendship.

He left the room of requirement a little while later and walked without really paying attention to where he was going. So when he bumped into someone he cursed and helped her up. Luna blinked owlishly up at him, "Oh hello Harry, nargles got you?"

"Huh? Oh maybe Luna, sorry." Harry mumbled.

"That's alright; it's always nice to bump into people. Makes them realize that I'm here." Luna smiled up at him.

Feeling a little awkward Harry looked down, "So I heard that you and Dean are going to the ball together."

"Oh yes. I was quite surprised when he asked me, but I happily accepted. I think I might be enamored with him. Have you found anyone yet?"

"Er no…I haven't really found anyone yet."

"Is it because you don't want someone superficial? I'm afraid that a lot of people here are quite superficial, quite sad actually."

"Well yes. I can't really tell who likes me for me."

"Oh but I know of someone who likes you for you." Luna beamed. "But I don't know if the jitter bugs will ever allow them to ask you."

Even though Luna was a little weird, she was usually right so Harry stopped and said, "Really, who?"

"Oh I couldn't tell you. But don't worry it will all work out I'm sure. True love always does." She smiled up at him and patted his shoulder. Then she skipped away leaving a very dazed Harry behind her.

Harry grinned, someone liked him? The real him? And Luna was convinced that it was true love. That was interesting Harry laughed. He couldn't wait to tell Draco about Luna's revelation. He knew that Draco found Luna completely interesting, even though half the time he was confused by her.

With a snort Harry, started walking again, he was sure that Draco would just roll his eyes and call Luna mad.

*

The next day Harry grimaced and sandwiched himself in between Ginny and Hermione and hoped their presences would deter the hoards of crazy women still chasing him with a new found desperation. Another girl came up to him and Harry groaned, "Nope sorry, I'm not taking anyone."

The girl pouted but bounced away, back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry rolled his eyes when Ginny and Hermione laughed, but when he caught Draco's amused glance across the great hall. He discreetly flipped Draco off and the Slytherin laughed, his eyes twinkling.

When the hall hushed all of a sudden, Harry looked up. He saw a flash of white above him and was surprised when a warm, fat dove landed in front of him. It dropped a white envelope in front of him and cooed at him. Everyone looked at him and Harry blinked in surprise. He reached out and took the envelope; he looked it over and saw that it didn't have a name or anything written on it. He slid it open and pulled out a folded bit of parchment.

He unfolded it and blushed, he read,

_Harry, _

_I adore every inch of you. You're wonderful and beautiful, and I simply didn't have the nerve to ask you to the ball. Not that I could get through the hoards of girls that are constantly surrounding you…I hope that this note isn't disconcerting. But I couldn't help myself._

_I think I could be in love with you Harry and if it doesn't bother you too much, I'll make my presence known at the ball tonight. _

_Until tonight my Gryffindor prince,_

_Love, _

_Me._

_P.S Where the rose tonight and think of me..._

Harry blushed deeper and smiled, the note was sweet, he could tell who ever had written it had been extremely nervous but that just made it all the sweeter. He wished he knew who wrote it though. The dove cooed and Harry looked up just in time to see it turn into a single red rose.

He picked it up and grinned after smelling its sweet scent. "Wow…"

"Who's it from Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes wide and twinkling.

Harry watched everyone in the hall practically lean in to listen to his answer, even the teachers seemed quiet. "I don't know… It doesn't say."

Hermione took the letter and read it, "Oh it's so sweet."

Harry took back the letter. He wanted to be the only one to read it. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. He smelled the rose again and looked around, wondering who the secret admirer was. And even though everyone's eyes were on him he noticed that one pair of dark grey eyes were not. Draco it seemed didn't care about Harry's love letter, and for some unknown reason that made Harry very frustrated.

*

"Hello Potter…"

Harry looked up and smiled at the grey eyes twinkling down at him, Hermione pulled Ron away so they could talk. "Hey Draco. I got a rose, see." He held up the rose, and wore a smug smile.

"I do see. How generically lovely." Draco smirked at Harry's scowl. They walked slowly up the corridor to charms but waited outside the class, so they could talk.

"It's not generic, I think its romantic, and I even got a letter."

"Oh? How cute. A secret admirer how… sneaky. Why can't they just tell you who they are, seems a little suspicious." Draco's smirk grew deeper.

"It is not! It's r-romantic and sweet. And I happen to adore it." Harry scowled again. Why was Draco putting down his letter and rose so much?

"Defensive much? You don't even know this person, they could be totally mad."

"Why are you putting it down so much? It was brilliant."

"I'm sorry. Okay it was…nice."Draco grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Harry poked him playfully, "I think you're jealous Draco."

"Jealous? And why would I be jealous?"

"Because I got a romantically brilliant letter and rose." Harry tapped the rose against Draco's nose.

"I prefer real people to a piece of parchment Harry."

"Oh so does that mean you moved in on your mystery girl?"

Draco snorted, "Perhaps I've made a move on the person I'm interested in."

A painful burning filled Harry but he just pasted a fake smile on his face, "That's…That's wonderful Draco I'm happy for you."

"Are you?" Draco's eyes searched Harry's deeply.

"Of course." Harry fake smiled again. "Wanna smell my rose Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and grinned goofily, "I'd love too."

So Harry lifted the rose and Draco leaned in to smell it, his hand closed over Harry's and that same warm feeling zipped through their bodies. Harry blinked, but watched Draco sniff at the rose. "Beautiful." Draco said softly when he pulled back.

Harry coughed and nodded once, "Oh um, yes."

"Come on Harry, you'll be late for class!"

Harry jerked back, and resisted the urge to snap at Hermione, "I'm coming." And when Draco snorted at his use of the words Harry blushed and muttered, "Oh you're so mature…"

But Draco just chuckled, "Go on Harry, you don't want to be late do you?"

"Alright. See you tonight?"

"Yes, you'll see me tonight." Draco winked and walked away.

Harry watched him and then hurried into charms, his mind spinning.

*

Harry stood outside the Great Hall, his hand pulling nervously at his black dress robes while he looked over the crowd to see Draco or his secret admirer at all. But of course he didn't, everyone was wearing masks due to the fact that it was a masquerade ball. His own mask was plain, black and covered half his face. He kind of loved the fact that no one could really tell who he was unless they were right in front of him.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone slowly spilled in and then let out a collective gasp when each of their masks and robes changed, and a spell was put on them so that they couldn't tell who each other were. Slowly they realized that if you told other people who you were then those select people would be able to see them for who they were.

However Harry quite enjoyed the fact that no one could tell who he was, he only hoped that his secret admirer would notice that he was wearing the rose he'd told him to and would be able to tell it was him. He was trying to look over the crowd again when he felt a warm hand brush against his shoulders. He jumped and turned but whoever it was had already disappeared. He audibly gulped and decided to get a drink. He was just pouring himself a glass of wine when the next touch happened, this time it was a finger up his spine. He could tell it was the same person, from the same warmth in the hand. He gasped and almost dropped his glass of wine.

Again Harry spun around to see who was there and again the person had disappeared. He sighed in frustration and wondered if the person touching him was his mystery person. He shook his head and went to talk to Hermione and Ron, who were the only people he recognized.

Over time the touches became more and more bold, starting to go down his back lower and lower, then around his waist, his hip, his navel, the back of his thighs, and the back of his neck. And each time he couldn't catch even one glance of the person.

He felt his body grow tight, his heat grew and he was very frustrated. He'd never been so aroused in his entire life. He didn't care who the person was anymore, he just needed to know who it was. He needed to be touched with honesty and to see the person who was touching him.

And so when the next touch came, this time to the back of his wrist, he used his quick seeker skills and grabbed the hand touching him and held on firmly. He chuckled and turned. He blinked in surprise and studied the boy standing in front of him. His robes were completely white, as was his mask, he had a long red feather sticking out from one side of the mask and the underside of his cape was blood red as well.

Harry tipped his head to one side and bit his lip. He knew he should feel shocked that the mysterious person was a male that he was turned on by the boy so much. And that now he was still very attracted to the boy, wanted to feel him.

"You…You sent the letter, the rose?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on the boy.

The boy simply inclined his head and shocked Harry by pulling him close. When the music suddenly changed to a waltz and the boy pulled Harry into the dancing position and began to lead them in the dance. Harry was dumbfounded but allowed the dance to continue.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the crowd of masked figures watching them dance and blushed furiously and ducked his head. The boy holding him, made a move like he was going to let him. But Harry looked up, "Don't stop."

The boy inclined his head again and they moved steadily. "So who are you?"

But the boy dipped him and avoided his question. Harry didn't let that get to him. He just closed his eyes and felt the boy's body pressed into his, felt his hand on his waist, his middle pressed into his, their hands holding each others. And he loved it.

When the boy dipped him and the crowd started to clap, Harry blinked and realized where they were again. The boy above him pressed his lips lightly against Harry's and Harry moaned quietly. He'd never kissed a boy before, not even thought about it. But it felt so nice, so right. His lips were strong and full but incredibly soft too.

Then they were standing and the boy stroked his hair softly and then pulled away. Harry's eyes stayed closed for a long moment but and when he opened them the boy was gone. "No." he whispered scanning the crowd for the white robed figure.

He saw a flash of white edging out onto the balcony and followed it, ignoring Ron and Hermione's calls. He edged out onto the balcony and saw the boy facing the grounds, with his hands on the ledge. Harry edged forward and stood next to the boy, "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him and didn't say anything. Harry tipped his head to the side and moved closer. Slowly the boy raised his hand and cupped the back of Harry's head. The moved closer at the same time and brushed their lips against each others. Then the boy was pulling Harry closer and the kiss grew deeper, needier.

When a tongue brushed ghosted across his lips, Harry gasped in surprise. No one had ever kissed him like that before. He was shocked but he let the boy slip his tongue in, let him rouse his tongue into reacting as well. The boy seemed pleased when Harry's mouth moved with his because his heart beat wildly against Harry's chest and he clutched him tighter.

Then Harry was being pressed up against the ledge and his mystery lover's body was aligned with his and his middle was being ground into by a strong, warm and full grown. Harry groaned and tipped his head to the side when the lips moved from his mouth to his neck, teasing and stroking the sensitive skin there.

"Mmm." He moaned, his hands wrapping around the boys neck and felt teeth nip his skin. He took the initiative and pushed his leg in between the other boys. He rubbed it up into the boy's groin and felt how hard he was.

The boy gasped sharply and pulled back, he heard a passion filled voice say, "Not yet, Harry."

And the boy pulled back and pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. He couldn't seem to help himself because he licked Harry's lips and nipped at Harry's tongue when it reached out to lick his. He pulled back and straightened Harry's robes. He stepped back and pressed his heel to his groin and groaned loudly.

"Don't…Don't leave not yet." Harry said reaching out for him.

The boy took his arms and pushed them lightly to his sides. "I'll be around."

Harry watched him leave, his body tense and shaking. He ached to run after the boy but knew he'd most likely already melted into thin air. He touched his still overly sensitive neck and felt wetness on it from where the boy had been kissing and sucking and from the rawness and delicious pain he was feeling he knew he probably had a purpling love bite.

He leaned back against the ledge and put a hand over his heart. He was in shock, he hadn't thought he was gay, but he'd just made out with a guy. And found it completely arousing. He didn't care what people thought about him but he was slightly worried about Ron and Hermione's reactions.

Just thinking about the warm arms holding him, the firm lips on his, and his green-apple breath pushing against his, made Harry shiver. He took a deep breath and took several wobbly steps back inside. He looked around and drifted out of the ball, he felt when the glamour faded from his face and walked up to the common room. The night was so perfect he didn't want anything to ruin it, didn't want to take a chance that something would happen and completely ruin his night.

So he just went up to their room and fell straight back onto his bed. He flicked his wand and the curtains closed. Harry closed his eyes and drew up the memory and the feel of the mystery boys lips against his.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Mask**

**Characters: HP/DM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, Hogwarts and everything but the idea.**

*****

*

The next morning Harry walked down to the great hall with an almost noticeable bounce in his step, and numerous people had asked him why he was so happy. He just shrugged and said that it was a beautiful day. Though many people just rolled their eyes, and stared pointedly at the love mark on his neck. He hadn't bothered to cover it. He liked it way too much. It made him think of the boy from the night before.

When he entered the Great Hall, he could already here people talking about the two mystery boys from the night before, how cute they were together, how perfect. And for once Harry didn't mind that everyone was talking about him. Mostly because they didn't know it was him, under that mask.

"So um…Harry mate, are you gay?"Ron asked quietly, through a mouth full of toast.

"What?" Harry asked turning bright red.

"You know…Are you gay? I mean you kissed that guy last night. That makes you gay right?" Ron asked his ears red.

"That doesn't mean he's gay, Ronald. He could have just wanted to see what it was like." Hermione said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well is that what it was?" Ron asked looking back at Harry.

Harry sighed, "I don't really know guys. I've never had feelings for a boy before."

"So you do have feelings for this bloke then?"

"I don't know who he is Ron. But er, I do have an attraction to him." Harry blushed and peeked up at Ron through his fringe. "Does that make me gay?"

"Not necessarily." Hermione grinned. "That just means you're attracted to him."

"But who is he?" Ron asked slightly frustrated.

"I don't know…But I hope that I will know soon."

But as he finished saying that Harry noticed a white blonde figure walking out of the Great Hall. He smirked and stood, "I'll meet you in Herbology." He said as he started to walk away.

He stepped out of the Great Hall, "Draco!"

Draco turned and stared at him in a confused way, "Oh hello Harry."

"I didn't see you last night." Harry mock pouted.

"No, well you wouldn't have would you have? Not with Dumbledore's tricky glamour spell." Draco seemed distracted, because he kept looking past Harry, over his shoulders.

Harry frowned but rubbed his arm in a self conscious way, "Will you meet me in the room of requirement before dinner?"

Draco looked at Harry, and his lips twitched up, "Yeah. I'll meet you."

Suddenly happy again Harry smiled coyly, "Alright then, thank you."

"How can I resist? Especially when there's firewhiskey in the room." Draco chuckled and tapped Harry on the nose with his index finger.

"See you there." Harry chuckled, and then watched Draco walk away. His eyes drawn to the Slytherin's silky strut.

*

When Harry got to the Room of Requirement later that day, Draco was already there, and he was already nursing a glass of whiskey. Harry smiled at him and dropped his book bag and robes onto the ground by the door. He pulled his tie loose and curled up on the other side of the couch.

"Your day?"

"Excellent. Yours?" harry smiled when Draco handed him a glass of the whiskey.

"It was alright." Draco whistled and pulled down Harry's collar, his finger lightly brushed against the love mark on Harry's neck. "Nice work."

Harry blushed and chuckled, "Yeah, isn't it? I kind of love it."

"Whose work is it though?"

"Um…Well you know the two men dancing last night?"

"Of course, it's huge gossip!"

"Well I was one of them…"

"Really? Well done Potter." Draco raised an admiring eyebrow at Harry, who for some reason felt very relieved.

"You don't have a problem with it? I mean…The fact that he's a…He?"

Draco blinked in confusion, "Wha- No! The wizarding world is not as biased as the muggle world when it comes to these things Harry."

"Good. I was slightly worried."

"So is he you're secret admirer?"

"Must be, or at least I hope so."

"Aw does ickle Harry have a crush?" Draco teased him a simpering voice.

Harry threw his pillow at Draco and rolled his eyes, "Maybe I do."

"Oh and apparently you already got busy with him." Draco looked pointedly at Harry's neck, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sadly not really. I mean we snogged, but that was really it. I wish we would have done more." Harry blushed when he realized what he'd said and avoided looking at d

"Well why didn't you?"

"He didn't want to…Is that bad?"

"That he walked from the chance to have sex with the great Harry Potter? Depends."

"On what?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you and is waiting to reveal himself, or maybe he's just not man enough to do it."

Harry thought for a long moment, "Perhaps."

"So how was the snogging?" Draco asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh it was bloody brilliant. Knew exactly what to do with his teeth and tongue." Harry sighed happily.

Draco's smirk grew, "Did he? Well that's lucky isn't it?"

Harry stretched out on the couch, bolding laying his legs across Draco's. "Mm I don't think I've ever felt that way before."

"What way?"

"So…aroused, I suppose." Pink tinged Harry's cheeks but he just pretended to study his nails.

"I have a question…"

"What?"

"What are you going to do if this guy turns out to be a complete dog? Like fat and spotty?"

Harry frowned, "He isn't…He's skinny and if his lips are any indication of what he's like then he bloody gorgeous." His lips twitched and he looked away, "But it's not always about looks Draco, it's about feelings."

"Yeah but you've got to be attracted to someone to shag them."

"I know… Look let's talk about your mystery girl."

Draco sighed aggregately, "Let's not talk about some stupid girl."

Harry sat up; his legs still draped across Draco's, "Did it go badly Draco?" When Draco just looked away, Harry pouted, "Well, then the girls a blithering idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you." He smiled lightly and brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen in Draco's eyes.

He felt Draco's body shudder and his forehead dropped in concern. "Are you cold?"

"What? Oh no…" Draco shook his head, clearly trying to clear his head. "Um…How's your charms homework going?"

*

The next day Harry woke to a very familiar letter on the end of his bed. He grabbed it and tore it open.

_Harry, _

_Fifth floor, the Barnabus corridor. 3:00 p.m._

_Yours truly,_

_Me_

Harry bit his lip and let out a little squeak before throwing himself back on the bed, his hands clutching the letter to his chest. He kicked his legs on the bed and laughed loudly, he couldn't help it. He finally got the letter! He was so excited!

He pushed back his curtains and scrambled out of bed. The clock next to his bed read 12:00 o'clock; he and Draco hadn't left the Room of Requirement until very late the night before. With a loud laugh, Harry threw himself into their shared bathroom and launched himself into the shower.

3:00 o'clock, 3:00 o'clock kept running through his mind, he wished that he could speed time up. Maybe the mystery boy would reveal who he was! Harry let out an excited squeak and scrubbed himself down, until he was raw and completely clean. He wanted to be perfect for…well for whoever he was!

After his shower he got out, brushed his teeth, attempted to comb his hair so that it didn't look like he'd just rolled out of bed, (with no luck), and pulled clothes out of his trunk. He was standing by the bed staring at various, 'maybe' outfits, when Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Good afternoon Harry, what are you doing?"

"Oh hello Hermione, I'm trying to decide which outfit I want to wear today…"

"Since when have you been picky about clothes mate?"Ron chuckled, as he tossed himself back onto his bed.

"Since I got another letter!" Harry ducked his head down, so they couldn't see him grinning ecstatically.

Hermione let out a rather unusual, (for her, anyways), girly squeal and clapped her hands together, "Oh my! Really? Where is it? Let me see!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron who was chuckling quietly on his bed, but passed her the letter.

"But…But Harry that's just a deserted floor." Hermione tipped her head in confusion.

A wicked grin flashed onto Harry's face, "I know."

Then Hermione flushed and Ron laughed loudly. Hermione pushed her hair back, her face still slightly pink, "Oh well…So all these clothes are for your date today?"

"Yes! So what do I wear?"

"Well, if you're going for seductive…then definitely this one!" Hermione picked up a plain black t-shirt with tight jeans. "Definitely this one."

Harry grabbed the clothes she picked out and hurried into the bathroom. He pulled on the clothes and then walked back into the room. "This shirt is too big and it's faded!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at his shirt. The shirt tightened and turned jet black instead of the faded black- grey it had been before. "There, that's better isn't it?"

Harry looked in the mirror, "Yes…I like this one."

Hermione smiled in a satisfied way, "Want to go get some lunch Harry?"

"Erm Yeah." Harry said still looking in the mirror, hoping the boy would like what he saw. Then he laughed when he realized what he was doing.

*

"Harry didn't I say I would tell you when it was 2:45?" Hermione snapped. Harry nodded slowly and the scary glint was back in her eyes, "Then why do you insist on asking me what time it is every five minutes?"

She wasn't wrong; Harry had been asking her repeatedly for the time. So he could understand why she was getting annoyed. But didn't she understand why this was so important? He frowned and looked away but heard Ron cough and say quietly, "Mione?"

"What Ronald?" Came Hermione's second snap.

"Look at your watch love."

There was a long moment of silence then Hermione cleared her throat. "Um…Harry."

Harry looked up at her and tried not to smirk when she had a horrible flush covering her face, "Yes Hermione?"

"It's er…2:45."

"Thank you." Harry said only a little bit sarcastically as he gathered his books and parchment and shoved it all into his satchel. He stood and grinned, all his annoyance with Hermione already gone in lieu of his meeting with the stranger. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck mate."

"Be careful! Good luck. Try to figure out who he is."

Harry hurried out of the library, his friends still calling after him. He grinned and tried to make himself walk slowly. He didn't want to run to fifth floor that would make him look desperate. He had to be calm, cool, and collected. He wanted this boy to see him as cool and confident. Not acting like some 4th year girl going on her first Hogsmeade date.

But despite all his self told pep talks, his palms were still sweating horribly by the time he got to the fifth floor. He looked around, didn't hear anything or anyone. He bit his lip and wandered up and down the Barnabus corridor, wondering if he was early, or, (and he shuddered when he thought of this), if the boy changed his mind and didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

He was frowning and pushing his hair back, when an arm reached out from the broom cupboard on his left and yanked him inside. He yelped and made to pull out his wand, but stopped immediately when soft lips landed on his.

Feeling the kiss and at the same time, desperation to know who was kissing him, Harry reached up to find the cord for the light. But the boy grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. The boy's lips claimed Harry's neck again and he moaned loudly.

"Wait…Who are you?" Harry gasped out. But the boy simply sucked in Harry's earlobe, causing his knee's to wobble precariously.

The boy seemed to sense that because, he ducked down and picked Harry up and Harry gratefully wrapped his legs around the boy's waist. But when the boy started grinding into him, and their middles met and pushed against each other, Harry gasped loudly. "Oh. OH more…"

The boy chuckled darkly, and his hand pushed off Harry's robes, but as Harry was so tightly pinned against the wall, the robes just stayed pinned behind him. With one hand pulling the boy back in for a kiss, Harry's other hand began unbuttoning his own shirt. The boy growled in approval and ran his finger across Harry's chest, his fingers stopping to pinch at his nipple.

When the boy heard Harry's reaction to that, he seemed pleased, because he ducked his head down and lapped at one very hard nipple. Harry closed his eyes and gripped at the boys hair, he'd never felt so aroused.

"More?" a husky, whispering voice asked in his ear.

"Yes…" Harry panted, his body shaking.

The boy lowered Harry back to his feet and unzipped Harry's jeans. His fingertips teased the area above Harry's jeans and he rubbed their groins together, their twin bulges pushing at each other, rubbing. "Please…" Harry whimpered.

A single, slender finger stroked down Harry's navel, through the patch of hair leading down to Harry's hard on. When a single finger ran down his length Harry whimpered and pressed forward into the hand. Finally when the warm, soft hand cupped him and began to move up and down, slowly, torturously, Harry gasped and leaned for forward, pressing his mouth up and luckily finding a mouth in the darkness.

The boys strokes grew faster and tighter, and Harry was moaning steadily now. He could feel his release boiling up inside him, growing more and more intense. The boys tongue tangled with his own before he pulled back and whispered, "Come, Harry."

Harry gave in to the heat building up inside him and felt his body burn up as he came. His mouth cried out against the ones on his and his nails clenched on his shoulders. His cum spurted out all over the boys hand and he slumped back against the wall.

As he came down from all the pleasure, he felt the boy stroking his face and hair gently and dropping whispers of kisses along his face and neck.

Harry blinked, "Won't you tell me who you are? Please?"

He felt the boy shake his head as; his lips grazed his and sighed. "Please I want to know you."

The boy kissed him once more before pulling back and slipping out into the corridor, leaving Harry extremely happy and sad at the same time. All he'd wanted was to know who this boy was. The boy who made his blood boil, his heart rush in his chest and his body shiver.

Harry sighed, the boy would tell him who he was in time, if that's what he wanted to do.

*

"You're starting to look like a cheetah." Draco chuckled as he eyed Harry's neck.

It had been three, almost four weeks since the masquerade ball and Harry and his secret admirer met almost every other day in the broom cupboard, on the fifth floor. And it was true that his lover seemed to have an affinity for marking him up.

Harry touched on of the marks on his neck, lovingly with a fingertip and smiled. "Mm yeah I guess I am."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. But Harry didn't pay much attention to him. He knew that Draco didn't really care for his lover. He thought the boy was being cowardly; hiding his identity from Harry. Though he was quite amused by Harry's stories about what went on in the broom cupboard and how affected Harry was by those moments.

And Ron and Hermione were just happy with how happy Harry was. Though they too expressed concerns about why the boy hadn't just shown himself to Harry yet.

Of course Harry didn't mind so much. He barely knew the boy, but something inside him felt drawn to the boy. And there was no way to resist him; it was like a moth to the flame. And he didn't want to resist him.

"Harry…Harry, you're daydreaming about him again aren't you?"

Harry laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I am…"

"And he still hasn't given you any indication of he is?"

"No. Draco he hasn't."

"Lame…" Draco said looking away. "How are you too, supposed to shag if you can't even see him?"

Harry blushed brightly, "Who says were going to shag?"

Draco snorted, "You're not then?" But he looked carefully at Harry.

"I'm not going to shag someone if I don't know who they are."

"Oh you can only get a blowjob, if you don't know them?" Draco teased, his eyes twinkling.

Just thinking about the boy's delicious mouth wrapped around his cock, made Harry aroused again. They had finally advanced from hand jobs to blowjobs in the last week and if he'd thought having someone's hand touching if was the most arousing thing he'd ever felt than he was insane, because it couldn't get much better than having his mouth, tongue and teeth teasing his hard manhood. Could it?

Harry grinned and shrugged, "Sex is more bonding. I want to know him, personality and what he looks like before or if we advance to that. I want love and openness."

Draco stayed silent, studying him for a long moment. Then he looked away, his perfectly straight and brilliantly white teeth biting his bottom lip. Harry scooted closer to him in concern, "Draco what's wrong?"

Draco hadn't talked about the girl he had liked before the ball since the day after the ball, but Harry was wondering if he'd accidently said something that may have inadvertently hurt Draco, bothered him.

The blonde snorted and shook his head, "Nothing Harry, just um…ironic that's all."

"What's ironic?" Harry asked more confused than concerned now.

"Nothing…" Draco shook his head and then startled Harry by stroking his hair back lightly. Draco caught himself and winced, he jerked his hand back and scooted to the other end of the couch, "I'm sorry."

Harry took a deep breath and realized his heart was beating rapidly, "It's…its okay, really."

Draco stood and grabbed his stuff, "I'm going to go. See you tomorrow."

"Draco…" Harry started but he was already gone by the time he finished saying his name.

'What is going on with me?' Harry asked himself. 'Must be all the sexual things I've been doing lately. That's probably why I felt so turned on when Draco touched me. That's it…I don't fancy Draco and even if I did, which I don't, it wouldn't matter, he's not gay.'

He took a deep breath and sat up straighter. Poor Draco had probably seen the lust in his eyes when he touched him and that's why he took off like he did. Harry winced and hoped that he didn't scare Draco away. He really loved their friendship and how close they were getting. He didn't want anything to jeopardize that.

*

Harry sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. He panted really hard and reached down between his blankets. He ran his hand across his middle and felt his hardness. His dream had been so intense. He closed his eyes and called pieces of the dream forward.

_Long slender fingers gripping his hips. Lips brushing against his nipples. A laugh that was completely familiar too him, in his ears. Hips pushing into his, long, thick cock brushing against his own. Grey eyes sparkling down into his own. Thin pink lips smirking at him, playfully. Harry's fingers clenching white blonde hair._

Harry's eyes flashed open and he felt his face drop in shock. "Oh no…" harry groaned.

Sure he'd had dreams about sex before, especially lately. But usually his dreams were about his lover…not Draco. He bit his lip and shuddered. He didn't know why he was dreaming about Draco in such an intimate way.

Harry sighed and lay back on his bed. He covered his eyes with his arm and willed himself to go back to sleep. He tried to think about his lovers arms around him, his lips on his. But as he drifted off to sleep, a blonde haired boy was the one holding him in a lovers embrace, and his pale lips ghosted across Harry's.

*

"Just tell me who you are…Please! Are you ashamed that you're doing this with me, is that why you won't tell me who you are?" Harry held onto the arms of the boy, in the dark of course.

The boy stiffened and he shook his head frantically. Relief filtered into Harry but he persisted in his questions "Then why won't you tell me? Can't you see how I feel about you? I'm not ashamed. I want to know you, all of you."

Harry heard the boy sigh and then he leaned his head onto Harry's shoulder, "You wouldn't like me if you knew who I was." The boy whispered quickly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I would. Give me a little credit." Harry captured the boy's lips in a soft kiss and threw caution to the wind and whispered, "I think I'm falling for you…"

Again his lover stiffened, but then lips crashed onto his and he opened his mouth. Their tongues crashed together and Harry's hands tangled in his hair, loving the feel of the silky locks running through his fingers.

He did feel a twinge of guilt as they kissed passionately. He'd just professed that he was falling for the boy, but he felt guilty because he was still having sexual dreams about Draco. He didn't know if it was wrong to tell the boy he was falling for him when he secretly had feelings for another boy. But he was falling for both of them. And Harry knew that he was going to most likely be with this boy and not Draco. Draco wasn't gay and he would accept that, it would just take time.

When a hand grasped him through his jeans, Harry moaned and leaned into the touch. "I want you…" he whispered.

The boy moaned in approval and dropped to his knees. Harry gasped when his mouth closed over his cock and began moving, teeth and tongue sliding and scraping against the underside of his hard on. "Please I want you inside me…" Harry gasped out.

The boy stopped, and Harry growled in frustration and tried to move himself in again. When the movements started up again, they were slow and calculating as though the mysterious boy was trying to learn every action that would bring a reaction out of Harry.

Harry let out a low moan and tried not to thrust into the boy's throat. But when a hand began to fondle his balls, he couldn't help it and he began thrusting into the boy's throat. At first he was concerned that he might hurt the boy and slowed down completely, but fortunately for him fingers dug into his hips and made him keep moving his hips.

And that was such an intimate act, the boy letting Harry fuck his mouth. That Harry lost control and came; he gripped the wall behind him and let out a guttural moan. The boy swallowed loudly and then licked Harry clean, quickly.

As he slid up Harry's body to stand, Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No."

Harry sighed and rolled his shoulders, "You're going to leave now aren't you."

The boy just kissed him lightly on his temples and then on his lips, while his fingers stroked soothingly across his lightning bolt scar. Harry loved that feeling and smiled sweetly. "You're so sweet. I just adore you so much."

Lips pressed against his and he heard the knob to the door wiggling and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see him leave. Harry felt like if the boy didn't reveal himself soon, very soon then he wasn't sure if he could keep up with this little game they were playing. Where the boy knew everything about Harry and Harry knew nothing about what he who the boy was. And a relationship couldn't work that way.

He was sure that the boy felt that too, because there was a bit of desperation in the last kiss, a sad sort of desperation that was mixed with an ultimatum.

Harry was shaking by the time he walked into the Gryffindor common room. He spotted Hermione and Ron sitting by the fireplace and went to join them. Hermione took one look at him and said anxiously, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Um…I don't know exactly. I kind of told him that I wanted him to be honest with me…To tell me who he was and he still didn't. I don't know that I can keep this up. I like him a lot but I don't really know him do i? All I know is that he can be really romantic, sweet and gentle. But I don't know him as a person. I don't even know his name." Harry took a deep breath and continued quickly. "I can't keep this up."

Ron scooted over to him, "Harry, I know what these first love things are like and it's intense, passionate and beautiful all at once. But it won't last if you don't get to know each other. If he can't reveal himself to you completely then I don't and I know you don't see the point of continuing this. If he feels for you like he says in those letters than he will be open with you. But if he doesn't, I'm sorry Harry. I know how people treat you, how people are with you and its not fair that you have to second guess every kind thing that someone does for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt mate. And I'm afraid it's past the point where you can get out unscathed. You're like my brother Harry; I'll accept anything you choose to do. And just remember that I'm here when you need me. No matter what happens."

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes at Ron's words and moved over to hug him but Hermione got there first, sobbing. "Oh Ronald, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard you say!"

Ron's eyes widened at the sudden embrace of Hermione and met Harry's eyes over her bushy hair. Harry cracked up and Ron started to laugh too. Then they were both roaring with laughter and Hermione pulled back with her tear filled eyes narrowed, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing Mione, nothing." Ron said, still chucking and he kissed her head lovingly.

Hermione smiled and laid her hand on his cheek, "Don't you think that was the best thing he's ever said Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes it was. Thank you Ron."

Then they cracked up again. After laughing for a long moment Ron rolled his eyes, "you going to go see Malfoy tonight?"

With a sad sigh harry shook his head, "No…He said he couldn't make it tonight." Draco had indeed told him that he was too busy to make it up to the Room of Requirement that night. For some reason that had made Harry upset. He was so used to seeing Draco practically every night and not seeing him made him tense.

The rest of the night was easy and fun, spending time with Ron and Hermione was always the most relaxing and comforting time for Harry. They were in all ways his family. His best friends and brother and sister. They wanted his happiness and he wanted theirs.

*

The next four days were the most stressful of Harry's life. He hadn't spent time with Draco or his lover. It strangely hurt to be out of contact with the both of them. But for some reason not seeing Draco, not talking with him, laughing with him, being near him hurt Harry more than anything more than not seeing his lover.

Draco had become such an intricate part of his life, not as entwined with his soul as Hermione and Ron but he was in there in a different way. The comfort and warmth that came with Draco was like a drug to Harry, he needed him in his life. And as cheesy as it sounded Harry needed Draco to feel complete.

So not seeing him or talking to him was awful and it took an effect on Harry. He hadn't been sleeping well, or eating well, he was just so consumed with wondering how Draco was, how he was feeling. And wondering if he missed Harry's company as much as Harry missed his.

He could tell that Hermione and Ron were worried about him, but they thought that he was missing his lover and not Draco. And he didn't know how to tell them that he was falling in love with his ex rival.

So when Hermione dragged him down to dinner Harry went with her to placate her. He sat down at the table in between Ron and Hermione and tried not to look over at the Slytherin table. He didn't want to see Draco happy and completely fine with no contact between them. It would hurt just too much.

He had just put down his fork after playing with his food for fifteen minutes when a white dove landed in front of him, capturing everyone in the Great Hall's attention again. Harry jumped and his eyes widened when he saw that in its beak it held the white mask that his lover had worn at the Masquerade ball almost a month and a half before. He took the mask and studied it, his mind racing, wondering what it could mean. And why he had it.

Then he noticed the letter that the bird was clutching in its talons. He took it and pulled the letter out of the thick parchment envelope. The letter only contained too very shaky, very nervously written words.

_Look up._

After a confused couple of moments and not hearing the many people in the Great Hall gasp, including Hermione and Ron, Harry looked straight up. Draco stood in front of him, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Harry stood slightly out of confusion and in relief at finally being near Draco again. "Draco?"

With a nervous smile, Draco plucked the mask out of Harry's hand and raised it too his face. Harry gasped in realization, "You? You're him?"

Draco lowered the mask slowly and shrugged self consciously. "Yeah…I am."

Ignoring the whirlwind of emotions rushing through his body Harry unconsciously took a step closer to Draco, who tracked the movement with his eyes. "But you hate him…"

With a short laugh Draco grinned, "I hate that I couldn't bring myself to tell you that it was me."

Still shocked and filled with a slightly jittery feeling Harry bit his lip and stared into Draco's warm grey eyes, "Whoa…"

"Still lo-…Want me?" Draco asked his nervousness thicker in his voice.

Harry took a moment to evaluate Draco's words, noting that he had almost said love. Then he smiled softly and looked back up. "Do I still love you?" Draco trembled at Harry's blank tone, "Of course you prat!"

Draco beamed and yanked Harry close to him, his lips were on Harry's as he whispered, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too mystery broom cupboard lover."

With a small chuckle, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and began kissing them in earnest. Neither could hear most of the Great Hall burst into applause, neither could hear Dumbledore wolf whistle and neither boy could hear any of the rare snide remarks about them. And neither of them heard Luna sigh dreamily and say, "I knew they would find each other."

They just kissed each other as though their very lives depended on it. And both felt their heart beats race to match each others. When Harry finally pulled back to take a breath he tapped Draco's nose with the tip of his finger and said teasingly, "Really though Draco, a broom cupboard? We had the whole Room of Requirement!"

Draco laughed too; looking the happiest Harry had ever seen him. "Maybe I'm a bit kinky love."

"Shall we find out how kinky? I've been dying to touch you." Harry whispered his breath ghosting across Draco's lips.

Flushing slightly at Harry's words, and harry could feel Draco's arousal growing on his leg. Draco growled playfully, "oh I knew I had a reason for loving you."

The End.


End file.
